Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex, where innovation that is more recent has focused on designing for particular communication environments. In particular, configuring suitable network architectures for vehicular environments (e.g., automobiles, airplanes, trains, boats, etc.) presents unique difficulties. Vehicles can be mobile across a large geographic area, can have internal networks related to the vehicle itself, can include more than one end user at a time, and can have more than one owner during the life of the vehicle. Providing the ability to conduct transactions in vehicular network environments in a secure manner and providing a flexible identity management framework for various elements conducting the transactions presents significant challenges to system designers, automobile manufacturers, and service providers alike.